


Everything is not always what it seems

by My_atleast_beautiful_life98



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Benny is worried, Erica and Rory are together, Erica is Benny´s best friend, Ethan and Benny have kids, Ethan has secret, Fluff and Humor, Hurt Ethan, Mild Angst, Mpreg, Multi, Sarah and Erica are mad at Benny, Sarah is Ethans best friend, cuddels, gay kissing, mild gay sex, pregnant Ethan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_atleast_beautiful_life98/pseuds/My_atleast_beautiful_life98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan keeps secret from his long distance boyfriend. When Benny gets back home, he accidently hurts Ethan. What Benny has to do to get his love of his life back? And will Ethan forgive Benny? </p>
<p>Benny and Ethan have twins named Esmerald and Quentin. Read more about their life in Whitechapel.</p>
<p>AU! Normal world without ubnormal. Even tho carrier men might get pregnant!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is not always what it seems

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! ´This is my first story here and my fourth worldwide published story! I just hope that you will like this story. So basically this story will hold hur feelings angst and LOVE!! Leave kudos and comments!! Love ya readers;)

Ethan´s POV

First thing I heard was cell´s ringtone and twins crying. I felt empty and cold spot next to mine. I groande and took my phone from my nightstand. Without looking ID I put it to my ear while I got up.  
"Hello", I said sounding no nice to caller. I sighed and made my way to twins room.  
"Good Morning baby! How are you?" I heard my boyfriend´s happy voice and all tiredness blew away. Benny has that powre in his voice and his body.  
"I have been better. Twins are getting bigger", I said with sad tone. Benny has been studying and working in New York for last eight months. He is working in Ilili Restaurant while studying gourmet cook.  
"I really wish that I would be there to help you with twins and everything. I don´t wanna miss my babies growing. I really miss my family!" Banny´s voice cracked a little. I bite my lip to hold my tears.  
"I really miss you too. Twins too. I wish that they learn speak soon and you would hear their fisrt words!" Single tear flow down my left cheek. I look our little babies. They had stopped crying after I entered thier room. One wall was purple with Esmerald´s side of room, window wall was light blue, against Esmerald´s side of room was pale green Quentin´s side and door´s wall was snow white, same color as all their funitures. In middle of the room was blur rug with white stars. Their dressers were next changeing table before window. Their toy boxes were under their beds. Bookshell was against white wall.  
"I put you on speaker while I change twins", I said and put my phone top of Esme´s drawer. I took my little boy first. Gently I leid him top of changing table. Quentin yanwed little.  
"Are little Quent sleepy? I bet he is!" I cooed to my boy. He giggled little and I opened his little onesie slowly.  
"Hey baby boy! Papa is missing you so so much! Be a good to daddy, okay?" Benny´s voice was thick from tears. My tears dropped down my cheeks while I took clean nappy and wiping Quentin little.  
"Baby boy, can you say Papa? Say Papa. Pa-pa", Benny said thourgh the phone. Quentin opened his little mouth and cruled. Then his little bottom nose wrinkled little like he was concentrated on something. Next thing I felt something warm was hitting my chest. Quentin giggled again still peeing on me. I groaned as I let Quenting finishing his business  
"Quentin! Say daddy! Dad-dy!" I said and took of my shirt.  
"Did he peed on you again?" Benny asked. I just sighed and put new nappy under Quentin.  
"Yeah. He certainly took that motion after you!" I said to my boyfriend. I took my baby boy´s dresser his today´s outfit: Blue short sleeve onesie, gray hoodie and blue trouses. I put them on him.  
"Papa", I spun around to see Esmerald standing in her grib. I felt my happy and proud tears droppingfrom my eyes when I scooped my little princess from her bed.  
"Benny? Did you heard our little princess?" I asked and laughed. I change Esme´s nappy and put her in pink dress and blue tights.  
"Princess say Papa aging", Benny sobbed. I know how he felt. So proud, so happy and so loved. I felt same way. I didn´t fell sad when our princess said papa first because her Papa was away and that helped Benny. I put both in their play pen.  
"Papa!Papa!" Esmerald clapped her small hands together and giggled. Her Brother giggled with her amd me and my Benny laughed. I heard front door opening and closening few seconds later. Keys hit table and someone rose the stairs.  
"Turn around baby!" I heard Benny´s whisper to my ear.  
"BENNY!" I jumped into is loving embrace and kissed him passionatly. Tears raced their ways down our cheeks. Benny spun me around in the air. Twins giggled as me and Benny laughed.  
"I´m back!" Banny said. I stopped. What he ment By he is back. Is he back like for a while or staying with us?  
"Meaning I´m not going back to New York", Benny said like he was talking about the weather.  
"Why? What happend? Is everything okay?" I panicked.  
"I think you want to check these papers", Benny smiked his sexy and cooky way. I took the papers from his hand and looked them. My eyes went wide like dinner plates and tears dropped down again.  
"You nailed them! Concratulation baby!" I´m so proud my Benny and I kiised him sweetly on the lips.  
"SO that´s why I don´t have to leave my family" Benny said and took ou ten months old children in hug. Our liitle girl looks more Benny with my chokolate eyes and our little boy is looking like me with Bennys pearcing emerald green eyes. I got my family back. I got my Benny back. But he doesn´t know a few thnigs that had changed since he was here last time eight months ago, like that one that I´m...

Or Erica has... But then again Does he know that Sarah was... Or Rory is... Does Benny knows anything of us anymore?

**Author's Note:**

> Ethan and others are what? Can you guess what things has changed while Benny was in NY? BTW did you liked this first chapter? Do you wanna read more?


End file.
